The Promise
by Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
Summary: This is about Naruto and Sakura. They go away from the village for a little bit and end up getting married soon after. They have a gil named Kasumi. All of them arrive back at Konoha and Naruto and Sakura leave it to Kasumi to spread the news. Going after a kitten Naruto had given Kasumi, she winds up getting captured. Sakura finds her but when Naruto does is it already to late?


_Naruto and Sakura are heading back to the village after 5 years of training. Jumping from branch to branch in the trees little kasumi tries to keep up by running. Naruto laughed._

_ "Can you keep up?" Kasumi started to run faster. _

_"I'll race you to the village daddy!" Naruto smiled as he jumped to the ground. _

_"Your on!" Kasumi and Naruto started charging for the village. Sakura jumped on to the ground and put her hands on her hips. _

_"Naruto! Go easy on her!" Sakura yelled. Naruto looked behind as he ran. _

_"What?! Are you kidding?!" Naruto yelled back. Sakura laughed. _

_"You better catch up or else she's going to beat you." Naruto turned back. Kasumi had already reached the village. _

_"I told you she would." Sakura said as she stood next to him. Naruto crossed his hands. _

_"She's grown so much." Sakura and Naruto looked at Kasumi. Her hands waving back and forth as she yelled, "I did it, I did it!" Sakura took Naruto's hand and started walking with him towards Kasumi. When they reached her Naruto put his hand on Kasumi's head. _

_"Your getting fast." Naruto put one knee on the ground as Kasumi ran into his arms. _

_"I love you daddy." Naruto squished her tiny head into his chest. _

_"I love you too." Naruto said in a low tone._

_ "Hey, daddy..." Kasumi looke dup at Naruto's face. _

_"Yes?" Naruto replied. Kasumi jumped up running away. _

_"I'm going to tell everyone you lost i a race to me!" Naruto jumped up. _

_"Oh no you're not!" Hes gave a big grin as he ran toward Kasumi and picked her up, tickling her until she couldn't laugh anymore. Naruto put her down. "Hey Sakura-chan? When are we gonna tell everyone? _

_Sakura looked angry. She gave Naruto a look as she held a fist up. Both Naruto and Kasumi's face were dripping sweat. Sakura ran towards Naruto smacking him into the wall._

_ "I told you not to call me Sakura-chan anymore!" _

_"S-sorry..." Naruto said clumsily. While Sakura continued her lecture Kasumi had disappeared. "Sakura- Chan where's Kasumi?!" _

_"What did I say about calling me that?! Wait what did you say?!" Naruto stood up and ran where Kasumi was standing before. _

_"Kasumi!She's gone!" They panicked. _

_"Naruto you look around in the woods. I'll search the village. _

_"Right!" They both ran as fast as they could. Sakura asked anybody who walked by if they had seen Kasumi, but nobody even knew who Kasumi was. _

_Naruto searched and searched, but found nothing. They met back up at Naruto's house. Inside they sat at the table coming up with a plan. _

_"I have no clue what to do... I guess we should just keep searching no matter how long it takes." _

_Sakura nodded her head. They turned in shock as they heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Kasumie both headed full speed to the door only to find Iruka. _

_"Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked. _

_"Wow you've grown so much since the last time I saw you." Naruto blushed. _

_"Heh heh, thanks."_

_ Iruka gave Naruto an article from the news paper. "So I see there is a little rumor that you and Sakura got married huh?" Iruka looked at Sakura._

_ Naruto and Sakura looked at one another blushing. _

_"So the rumor is true then." Iruka smiled. "So who was that girl you were asking about today Sakura? You looked worried, is everything alright? Sakura stuttered._

_ "Well... Our daughter Kasumi..." Iruka's face lit up._

_ "So not only did you guys get married but you had a kid!" Naruto blushed, putting one of his hands over Iruka's mouth. _

_"Shhh don't say it so loud!" A girl had overheard the conversation and squealed as she told one person after another. Naruto sighed._

_ "Well there goes that secret..." Sakura put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. _

_"We would have had to tell everyone at some point." She laughed a bit. _

_"Yeah, I know. I just didn't expect everyone to find out like this." Naruto rubbed the back of his hand as he laughed. Iruka gave a serious face. _

_"Before... You never finished Sakura..." Naruto looked down. _

_"Kasumi... dissapeared. Iruka looked at Naruto. _

_"What?!" _

_"One minute she was there and then the next she was gone." Naruto punched the wall. "If only I had kept an eye on her..."Sakura grabbed naruto other hand. _

_"No it's my fault... If I hadn't distracted both myself and you she would still be here with us." Iruka looked at them. _

_"I would help, but I was assigned a very important mission that can't afford to be delayed." Naruto followed Sakura into the house._

_ "Nah it's fine. It's not like it's your fault so there's really no reason for you to say sorry." _

_"I hope you find her." Iruka said. Naruto gave him a thumbs up. _

_"Don't worry I will- tebayo!" Iruka smiled and took off as Naruto shut the door behind him. Silence filled the house. _

_"What do we do now Naruto?" Naruto grabbed his backpack and gave another to Sakura. _

_"We start looking."_


End file.
